


Who Needs Champagne When You've Got a DILF

by Granjolrass



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Drabble, Fic Appreciation day, M/M, Throne Sex, blowjob, the welters challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Granjolrass/pseuds/Granjolrass
Summary: Eliot is worrying about running the kingdom and King Idri thinks he should relax. So he helps. With his mouth.





	Who Needs Champagne When You've Got a DILF

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Drabble for physicalkideliot as part of the welters challenge Fic Appreciation day. The prompt was Idri and Eliot. Hope you enjoy! Follow me on Tumblr @howwerollintheshire!

Eliot tapped his fingers on his throne and sighed heavily. When he first arrived in Fillory, he had thought being a king would be more about orgies and wearing cute brocade fabrics and less about actual shit, and people wanting him dead. He rested his chin on his hand, furrowing his brow. 

"You're going to get worry lines if you keep making that face." A deep voice called from the far end of the deserted throne room. Eliot tilted his chin up to see King Idri walking towards him. He had such a commanding presence Eliot had to resist the urge to stand at attention when he saw him. 

"Magic is gone, my child is being raised by fairies who are marching here to kill me by the way, Margo is a Cyclops, and we still haven't decided on place settings for the wedding. So wrinkles aren't the first thing on my list of kingly priorities." Idri offered a warm smile as he approached. 

"You need to relax." He said, shrugging off his fur cloak and draping it on a nearby throne. Eliot snorted. 

"Well maybe if they could get the goddam champagne right-" Eliot was cut off by a firm hand on his shoulder. 

"I had another idea." The older king replied, and he leaned in to kiss him. That wasn't what Eliot had been expecting, but he wasn't going to say no. Idri's full lips parted against his. They tasted sweet, like honey. Eliot moved a hand to his face and sighed into his mouth. He could feel Idri's hand working to unbutton his shirt. He gasped into the kiss as Idri expertly tweaked a nipple, rolling it under his thumb. His cock twitched to attention. He placed his hand on the king's chest as he felt fingers exploring his body. Idri's hand moved southward, stopping to rest on the inside of Eliot's thigh. He traced his thumb in gentle circles and Eliot could feel himself straining against his pants. 

Idri broke their kiss, giving Eliot a smirk before dipping to his knees. The sight of Idri, a King, on his knees in front of him was almost more than Eliot could handle. He watched as he deftly unbuttoned Eliot's pants just enough to slip his cock out. Eliot was suddenly certain that Fillorian pants were made this way for this exact reason. 

"My King." Idri said, then he bowed his head and pressed his lips against the head of his cock. Eliot had to grip the arms of the throne not to slide off. He arched into Idri as the king took him in further moaning pleasurably against his need. Eliot took in a sharp breath. 

"Fuck-" He muttered, closing his eyes and the throwing his head back as he lost himself in Idri's rhythm. With a few more thrusts, Eliot cried out, arching his hips off the throne as he spilled himself into Indri's lips. He slumped down against the throne trying to regain his breathing as Idri stood up, licking his lips and chuckling. 

"See." The king said, kissing his soon-to-be-husband's cheek. "Who needs champagne?"


End file.
